Basketball has a broad mass base, and is a game of wisdom, physical fitness, height, speed, flexibility and accuracy of movement, while shooting is the only way to score. Currently, basketball player shoots only depending on subjective feeling and judge; one felt it aimed, one then shot. Currently; basketball Shooting Training technology can be generally ranged over the power training, qualitative and quantitative analyses, setting and monitoring in many countries, using greater weight of a basketball than normal such as in the United States. Some prior arts in China, such as “Apparatus for training basketball-shooting quantitatively and qualitatively” (U.S. Pat. No. 85,102,082), “vibration isometric multi-angle shooting special strength training and monitoring device” (published No. 01010606936.0) etc. were not designed for motor skills acquisition, nor had they aiming system; trained by these devices, the player can not attain the ability of having orientation feeling by standing at a certain position in the field and the ability of “combining eyes and hands”. The acquisition of motor skills has its law, and the traditional way to acquire motor skill is to practice thousands of times in a same movement route. After many researches, we found that the acquisition of motor skills can be accelerated by increasing the tension of integrated relevant muscles to extreme when doing practice in a fixed route. [Reference Huang Yingfeng “Implicit Learning and Grasping the Physical Movement Skills”, Journal of Nanjing Institute of Physical Education, 2003.2, Volume 17, No. 1: 22-28; Huang Yingfeng and Cheng Tao “Impact of Muscle's Self-tension on Learning of Athletic Skills”, Journal of Capital Institute of Physical Education, 2008.9, 20 Volume 5: 74-77.]. In the condition of keeping relative muscles selves' tension, fingers and palms as well as upper limbs moving according to a certain mechanical route mimicing shooting action, the motor skills will be easily acquired. (Such a route should be unique, and any repeat will go the same route, otherwise more irrelative motor skills or confusion will occur in the cerebellum—the store of motor skills). Due to previous aiming, the player knows that the direction is correct and his/her every effort is pointed to the basketball hoop. In actual competitions, although there will be no aiming help from this apparatus, the feelings gained from this apparatus will help him/her; this is to say that this basketball shooting training invention contains tension and sighting components, differing from any other prior art.
Of the prior arts in basketball shooting training, there is not any invention which add laser light aiming factor in practical basketball court training, while in my invention, with its accurate orienting aiming function, one can acquire shooting motor skills containing accurate visual component.